Harry Potter & Voldemorts Marionet
by ExpectoPatronumGirl
Summary: Den Gyldne Trios 6. år. Voldemort er officielt genfødt! Han dræber og torturerer og folk lever i evig frygt! Kan Harry, Ron og Hermione finde glæde midt i disse mørke tider? Og hvem er den mystiske pige, der starter på Hogwarts? Kærlighed, Død og
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter og Voldemorts Marionet. 1. Kapitel. Forelsket.

Harry sad i vinduet ved siden af sin himmelseng i drengenes sovesal og tænkte. Hun havde forandret sig så meget over sommeren. Hendes hår var blevet klippet og hendes tænder var normal størrelse. Hun var faktisk ret smuk! Men en ting havde Harry lagt ekstra meget mærke til. Hun havde virkelig fået former! Han havde bare lyst til at gribe hende om hofterne og kysse hende!

_Men helt ærligt, Harry! Hvorfor gør du det ikke bare?! _Tænkte han. _Du er jo seksten år! Så tag dig dog lidt sammen! _Men det var bare så svært at fortælle hende det. Han var blevet forelsket i... Hermione!

Nede på biblioteket sad Ron og prøvede at læse i en bog, men det var umuligt! Hun blev ved med at dukke op i hans tanker. Han havde haft denne følelse i nogle år nu, men det var først nu han vidste hvad den betød. Han kunne ikke lade være med at tænke på hende. Den måde hun smilede på, den måde hun talte på, den måde hun grinede på. Der var noget specielt ved hende, Hermione.

Alt imens hendes to bedste venner sad og tænkte på hende, var Hermiones tanker et helt andet sted. Hendes tanker hvilede på en helt speciel dreng fra Ravenclaw. Terry Boot! Han havde været i DA og havde endda kaldt hende meget klog og rost hende for hendes snyde galeoner. Hun var vist ved at blive en lille smule forelsket i ham. Hun kiggede på sit ur og så at der var ved at være aftensmad. Hun rejste sig og begyndte at gå mod storsalen.

Hun lod sig dumpe ned mellem Harry og Ron. ,,Hej Hermione!" sagde de i kor. ,,Øh, hej Harry og Ron!" De var begge lidt røde i hovederne. Hermione kiggede over mod Ravenclaw-bordet og ledte med øjnene efter Terry. Der sad han! Ved siden af Michael Corner (Ginnys eks.) og til Hermiones irritation sad han og snakkede livligt med Cho Chang (Harrys eks.) Hermione følte jalousien sprede sig i kroppen på hende. Men Cho var jo kærester med Michael Corner! Eller det var hun i hvert fald. ,,Hvad kigger du på?" spurgte Harry. Hun fór sammen. Hun havde været fuldstændig væk i al sin jalousi. ,,Øh... ikke noget!" svarede hun og kiggede væk. Men Harry havde fulgt hendes blik. Han så også lidt jaloux ud. Hermione nåede lige at se Cho give Terry et hurtigt kys på munden. Hermione blev varm i hele kroppen af vrede og skuffelse. Hun kunne mærke tårerne presse på. ,,Øh, jeg er ikke sulten alligevel!" sagde hun og rejste sig op. Hun prøvede at bevare roen og lade være med at løbe, men det var svært.

Så snart hun var ude af storsalen spurtede hun op i Gryffindors opholdsstue og smed sig i en stor, blød, højrød lænestol. Hun begyndte at hulke. Hun troede hun var den eneste i rummet, men pludselig kunne hun mærke en hånd på hendes skulder. Hun drejede hovedet og så ind i de klareste grønne øjne. ,,Hvad er der i vejen?" spurgte Harry. ,,Åh, det er ingenting, Harry!" sagde hun og tørrede tårerne væk med håndfladerne. ,,Er du sikker på at du ikke vil tale om det?" spurgte han blidt. ,,Nej, Harry. Det er virkelig ingenting!" svarede Hermione. ,,Okay." sagde han og satte sig ned i stolen ved siden af. De sad lang tid uden at sige noget, men pludselig brød Harry stilheden. ,,Jeg kan simpelthen ikke fatte hende! Tænk at hun allerede har en ny! Jeg troede hun var sammen med Michael Corner!" Udbrød han. ,,Næh... det er ikke til at forstå. Hvad ser Terry dog i hende?!" Hermione nåede ikke at tænke sig om før ordene røg ud af munden på hende. Harry løftede et øjenbryn og kiggede spørgende på hende. ,,Og hvad mener du så med det?" spurgte han. _Så lær dog at kontrollere din mund, Mione! _Tænkte hun. ,,Nå ja, hun er da køn og alt sådan noget, men er hun ikke en smule, øhm... dullet? Først Cedric, så dig, så var hun vist sammen med Roger Davis, derefter Michael Corner og nu Terry!" sagde hun. Det kom vist til at lyde lidt snerpet. Harry kiggede stadig lidt undersøgende på hende. ,,Er du jaloux?" spurgte han. Hermione blev helt lamslået. ,,Nej! Neej da. Hvorfor i alverden skulle jeg dog være det?" hun rødmede. ,,Så siger vi det!" sagde Harry.


	2. Pinligt!

Harry Potter og Voldemorts Marionet. 2. kapitel. Pinligt!

Næste morgen da Ron vågnede sov både Harry, Neville, Dean og Seamus. Ron stod op og klædte sig på. Ron havde ligget længe vågen den foregående nat. Han havde tænkt på Hermione. Skulle han fortælle hende det og risikere at ødelægge deres venskab eller skulle han tie stille? Han kiggede sig selv i spejlet, men kiggede hurtigt væk igen og gik ned i storsalen for at spise morgenmad.

Der var næsten tomt i storsalen. Der sad nogen 2. års elever fra Slytherin, nogen 7. års elever fra Hufflepuff og nogen få fra 5. årgang ved Ravenclaw-bordet. Alene ved Gryffindor-bordet sad Hermione og tyggede på et stykke ristet brød med marmelade. ,,Hej!" sagde Ron og satte sig ned ved siden af hende. ,,Hej Ron!" sagde hun træt. Ron havde besluttet sig! Han ville fortælle Hermione om hans følelser. ,,Øh... Hermione, vil du ikke være med til at gå en tur?" spurgte han. ,,Jo da! Lad os tage noget mad med." sagde Hermione.

Harry lå i sin seng og tænkte. Han havde hørt Ron gå, men havde ladet som om han sov. _Skal jeg fortælle hende at jeg er forelsket i hende? Det bliver jeg nødt til! Jeg kan snart ikke klare det mere!_ Han havde besluttet sig! Han ville fortælle hende det!

Ron og Hermione gik rundt langs søen og spiste deres brød i stilhed. Så satte de sig ned i græsset. ,,Øh, Hermione. Jeg har noget jeg gerne vil fortælle dig." fik Ron sagt. Hermione kiggede spørgende på ham. ,,Hvad er det?" spurgte hun forsigtigt. ,,Øh... det er sådan at... øh... jeg ligesom... åh, hvor er det dog svært! Hermione, det er sådan at... jeg er blevet forelsket i dig!" fik han fremstammet og fik den berømte Weasley-farve i ansigtet. ,,Åh..." sagde hun og lød lidt skuffet. ,,Men, Ron...åh, jeg er ked af det, men jeg er ikke forelsket i dig! Jeg kan virkelig godt lide dig og du er en af mine bedste venner, men jeg er bare ikke forelsket i dig!" sagde hun og så virkelig også ud som om hun var ked af det. Ron så meget nedslået ud. Der var tavshed i lang tid, indtil Ron brød den og sagde: ,,Fint nok! Så må det jo være sådan..." og rejste sig og begyndte at gå mod slottet. ,,Ron, vent!" råbte Hermione, men Ron gik bare videre. Hermione vidste ikke helt hvad hun skulle gøre. Nu havde hun jo gjort Ron ked af det. _Hvorfor skulle han også lige blive forelsket i mig?! _Hun rystede på hovedet, smed det sidste stykke brød i søen og gik tilbage til slottet.

På en gang på fjerde sal stødte hun ind i Harry. ,,Hej Hermione." sagde han. ,,Hej Harry." svarede Hermione. ,,Øhm... Hermione jeg skal lige tale med dig et øjeblik." sagde han og trak hende ind i et tomt klasseværelse. ,,Hvad er det du vil snakke om?" spurgte hun. Pludselig var de strålende grønne øjne lige ud for hendes egne nøddebrune. ,,Hvad skal det her forestil..." mere nåede hun ikke at sige før Harry trak hende ind til sig og kyssede hende. Hun skubbede ham hurtigt væk. ,,Ih altså! Hvad er der med jer drenge i dag?! Først Ron og nu dog! Hvad skal det dog betyde?!" udbrød hun, helt rød i hovedet. ,,Jamen..." sagde Harry fortvivlet. ,,Er Ron også forelsket i dig?!" han var helt rød i hovedet af pinlighed. Da han ikke kunne se nogen anden udvej, stormede han ud af klasseværelset og op til sin sovesal. ,,Ah, Drenge!!" råbte Hermione.


	3. Afsløret!

Harry Potter og Voldemorts Marionet. 3. kapitel. Afsløret!

Hermione sad i sin himmelseng og tænkte som en gal, mens hun skrev i sin dagbog. _Kære Dagbog. Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skal stille op med det hele! Både Ron og Harry er forelskede i mig (?!) og nu har jeg såret deres følelser ved at afslå dem. Og så er der jo det med Terry... Han er sammen med Cho Chang! De render rundt og holder hinanden i hånden og kysser på gangene. Jeg bliver vildt jaloux og vred hver gang jeg ser dem! Ahhh! Forelskelse er en ondsindet sygdom! Og jeg er **hårdt** ramt! Jeg kan ikke engang koncentrere mig om lektierne! Jeg har en stil for til i morgen om Pigæblets virkninger i svæve-eliksirer for til I MORGEN!!! Og den skal mindst fylde to ruller pergament! Det er jo også Snape! (Den blævreorm!) Og ikke nok med det, skal jeg også lave en beskrivelse af Bulmeurten, Profetplanten, Sigøjnernes Plante eller på Latin: Hyascyamus Niger, til Prof. Spire til på tirsdag! Åh! Hvordan skal jeg nå det?! _Skrev hun og smækkede bogen i. Hun sukkede og begravede ansigtet i håndfladerne. ,,Er der noget i vejen, Hermione?" Ginny stod i døren og så bekymret på hende. Hermione løftede ansigtet og kiggede lidt på hende. ,,Ja, lidt!" sagde hun så. ,,Vil du snakke om det?" spurgte Ginny forsigtigt. ,,Øh... okay." sagde hun lidt tøvende. Ginny satte sig i fodenden af himmelsengen. ,,Okay, det er fordi at både Ron og Harry er forelskede i mig, men jeg er jo ikke forelsket i nogen af dem, men i Terry Boot, og nu har jeg såret deres følelser og jeg tror ikke de vil snakke til mig mere!" udbrød Hermione fortvivlet og begravede atter sit ansigt i hænderne. ,,Det hele er så kompliceret! Og så er Terry kærester med Cho Chang!" tilføjede hun. Ginny rystede på hovedet og lagde en trøstende hånd på Hermiones skulder. ,,Åh, Hermione, det skal nok gå alt sammen! Skal jeg ikke tale med dem for dig? Terry må du selv tage dig af, men skal jeg ikke tale med Ron og Harry?" spurgte Ginny medfølende. ,,Åh... TAK, Ginny!" sagde Hermione og slog armene om Ginny. Hun blev nødt til at være oppe det halve af natten for at lave sine lektier til Snape og Spire. Da klokken var halv fire lagde hun fjer og pergament fra sig og faldt om på puden, uden at tage sit tøj af.

,,Hvad har du dog lavet i nat, Hermione?! Du ligner jo et genfærd!" sagde Lavender, da Hermione trak forhænget fra sin himmelseng til side. Hermione kiggede sig i spejlet. Lavender havde ret. Hun lignede virkelig et genfærd! ,,Kom her!" sagde Lavender og fandt sin toilettaske frem. Parvati fnisede og kom straks trissende med hendes egen. ,,Nu skal du bare se! Vi skal nok få dig til at se frisk ud!" sagde hun. Da Hermione så sig i spejlet bagefter kunne hun slet ikke genkende sit, normalt lidt kiksede, spejlbillede. Hun syntes faktisk det var meget flot. Hendes hår var blevet sat op i en høj hestehale, make-uppen var holdt i lyse, gyldne farver og læberne skinnede friskt og sundt. ,,Tak skal i have!" sagde hun og gav dem et knus. Efter at have taget tøj på gik de ned for at spise morgenmad.

,,Wow! Hvor er du bare flot, Hermione!" sagde Ginny, da Hermione satte sig på bænken ved siden af hende. ,,Tak!" smilede Hermione. ,,Husk nu at tale med dem ikke?" sagde hun. Ginny nikkede og sagde: ,,Jeg snakker med dem i eftermiddag, når vi har fri." så spiste deres morgenmad færdig og gik derefter til deres timer.

Harry gik alene op ad de mange trapper til nordtårnet, hvor han skulle have spådom som hans første time. _Så behøver jeg heller ikke møde Hermione endnu. _Tænkte han. Han satte sig ned på en højrød puf ved siden af Ron ovre ved vinduet. ,,Hej!" sagde Ron. ,,H-eeej...!" gabte Harry. Han havde ligget vågen det meste af natten og tænkt på Hermione og den pinlige kysse-episode. ,,Velkommen, kære venner." sagde Prof. Trelawney, der var vendt tilbage som spådomslærer. ,,I dag skal vi åbne vores sind, ved hjælp af ildens og røgens eksistens. Find sammen to og to. I vil hurtigt finde ud af at disse "ildkugler" minder meget om krystalkugler. Slå op på side 173 i _Åbent Sind _af_ Selena Newkirk._" sagde hun med sin mystiske stemmeføring. Hun delte nogen såkaldte "ildkugler" rundt. De lignede krystalkugler, med den undtagelse at de var fyldt med gnistrende flammer og bølgende røg. Alligevel var de dog kolde. Harry og Ron fulgte teksten om ildkugler i _Åbent Sind,_ men pludselig var Prof. Trelawney gledet hen til deres bord. ,,Ah, ja. Der er tydeligvis pigeproblemer i disse kugler." sagde hun så højt at hele klassen kunne høre hende. ,,Uh, i vil have den samme pige. Men hun vil ikke have jer. Nej, hun foretrækker en ganske anden!" Harry og Ron rødmede. Ja selv Harry fik Weasley-farve i ansigtet. De kiggede lamslået på hinanden. _Kunne det virkelige passe? _


End file.
